It's a secret
by SethRollinsGirl
Summary: She liked him, but never had the courage to tell him. Will she finally be able to do it? (Rated M just incase.)
1. Celebrations

I was walking down the hallway, tonight we were in Cleveland, Ohio. I stopped and began stretching for my upcoming match. Tonight I was against Gail Kim for the knockouts championship. I was really excited, this was my first title shot in a while and I couldn't wait to hold the gold once again. I finished my stretches then began to walk to the gorilla, as I came to to the entrance I saw him standing, talking to Booby Roode. He looked like he had just finished a match, sweat dripping down his chest. I would be lying if I told you I wasn't staring at him. He turned and looked at me and I quickly turned around, my face becoming a bright pink colour. Has he seen me staring? I was lost in my thoughts when a stagehand came up to me and tapped me on my shoulder, he told me to go to the entrance. I nodded. I walked past him, trying carefully not to be seen. I made it to the curtain without him noticing me and I was actually a bit saddened by this. I wished I could tell him how I felt, for him to tell me he felt the same. I knew this would never happen though so I turned my attention back to the match, and my music began to play.

_ I was at the gorilla watching the knockouts match that was on currently. I didn't know why, the knockouts matches had never really interested me before, but after that encounter I had with velvet I felt the need to watch the match. She had just hit the In Yo Face, and won the match and championship. I was first to congratulate her and I couldn't help but notice the slight blush across her cheek when I hugged her. I headed back to my locker room, that I shared with E.G.O (Booby Roode, Christopher Daniels and Frankie Kazarian). "We are going to the club across the road tonight, for velvets celebration, you coming?" Roode asked me. I thought for less than a second and replied, "sure". _

The girls had organised a little party for me on winning the title and I was excited to say the least. Everyone one was going, including the male wrestlers, which meant he would be there. Me and Madison, went back to the hotel and we got changed for the club. I didn't know what to wear, if he was going to be there I had to make sure I looked the part. I promised myself that tonight would be the perfect opportunity, to tell him. I picked out a Red, strapless dress with gold heels and a gold clutch. We headed out of the hotel and across the road to the nightclub. I headed straight to the bar, while Madison joined the other girls at a table. As i walked up to the bar, I noticed him standing with Kazarian, Daniels and Bully Ray. I turned back to the bar and ordered a drink for myself and Madison. I turned around and headed back to the table, I watched as he looked over at me then smiled at me. I finished my drink, then began to stand up before, my courage disappeared again and I sat back down. Madison turned to me and whispered, "If you won't go over to him, I'll get him to come over to you." She stood up and disappeared into the crowd. I sat wondering what was going to happen. She returned with him and then she left again. "Hi, I'm...".

**What do you think? Review please x**


	2. Finding out

"Austin Aries. I know who you are." I replied then smiled at him. "You look amazing Velvet!" "Thank you, so do you." "Oh by the way, congratulations on winning the knockouts title, you looked great out there." A slight blush spread across my face. We talked for a while and he bought me some drinks. We were dancing with Bobby and Madison, when I lost my footing. I was prepared for the hard landing but it never happened. When I opened my eyes they were met with the hazel brown ones of austin. "I think you've had a little too much to drink, let's get you back to the hotel." I nodded and he took my hand. We walked out the club and across to the hotel. When we got to my room I realised that I had forgot my room key. "Why don't you come along to my room and then when Madison gets back you can go back along to your room?" He asked. "That would be great thanks." I replied and smiled at him. We walked the short distance along the corridor to his room.

_I opened the door and invited her in. "Are you hungry?" I asked Velvet. "Yeah, starving actually!" "How about I order some room service and you pick something for us to watch?" I replied. "Ok, thanks for this by the way." "It's really no bother, anything for you." I saw her blush before she quickly rushed into the bathroom. I ordered us some food and When I was finished Velvet had returned and was picking a movie. I sat down on the coach next to her and we began watching a rom com that velvet had chosen. We were about a half our into the movie when the food arrived. We shared some small talk while eating and watching the movie. I could see velvet yawning and she was rubbing her eyes. "Vel..." "Yeah?" "Why don't you stay here tonight? Madison probably won't be back for ages and I can tell that you are exhausted." I asked. "Ok, if you don't mind."_

As we were lying on the couch, I began thinking about what I was going to tell Austin earlier. Now might be the right time to tell him but I don't want him to freak out, I can't go back to my room. "Austin, I have to tell you something." "Ok, shoot." He turned the volume on the TV down and turned to face me. "For a while now I have had feelings for you. I thought at forts it was just a crush, but I realised soon after it is more than that. In fact I think I might even love you. I know you probably won't feel the same but I just want you to know that..." He cut me off by pressing his lips against mine. It felt amazing. His lips were like candy and I couldn't get enough of them. He slid his lip along my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I immediately allowed. Our tongues battled for dominance. He broke away from our kiss to place soft, gentle kisses down my neck...

_When I woke up I looked across and saw her lying there. She looked like an angel. I blinked a few times to make sure this wasn't a dream. She was gentle stirring and then she opened those beautiful brown eyes. "Morning gorgeous" "Morning handsome"_

** So what do you think? Do you think I should continue with this story?**


End file.
